


Spriltellis: The Monster From The Forest

by APondwithnoDucks



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens and creatures of my own design, Also I like your haircut it looks nice, Gravity smafity, I do not ship the Doctor with Clara, I like apples, Tags are pointless if you dont't know what to put, This is still a work in progress, Timey Wimey Stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APondwithnoDucks/pseuds/APondwithnoDucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a small, lush and glorious planet located twenty trillion, ninety seven billion, four hundred million, eight hundred thousand, nine hundred and forty six light years away from the planet named Earth. There was a planet whose axis had been displaced so that one side is always in darkness. A creature begins to descend upon the capitol where the ceremony of light to bless the city and all it's crops is about to begin. Where did the monster come from? Can The Doctor and Clara save the planet and it's capitol? Or will the planet be plunged into forever darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spriltellis: The Monster From The Forest

Night had fallen on the planet, named Spriltellis, which by many is called “the planet of dark and light” because the planet was knocked off its normal path, and now one half of the planet is always dark. The stars above seemed to set the evening sky alight. Insects seemed to chirp and buzz in a strange harmony “bizz” “bum” “boo” “dum” “ceep” “peep”. The up roaring noise coming from the edge of Spritellis’s main purple leafed forest seemed to become silent within seconds due to a loud roar and the sounds of branched snapping and trunks of trees breaking. The tip of a long feathered tail poked out from the edge of the forest as a large menacing creature roared once more before running towards the nearest town Caupten where the native people are flocking from all over the planet to witness the annual ceremony to ask the sun God to continue to give light to their capitol city and to bless their crops of cotton candy potatoes and their sweet blue raspberry hippogil which resembles a chicken but with a frogs head and long green and purple wings that allow the bird to blend in and to soar above the surface.   
(-----------------------------------------------------------scene break-------------------------------------------------------------)  
The city was bursting with life as venders and tradesmen begin to set out multicolored paper lanterns that help any lingering costumers see their way through the market. Tamarok a local chef began to close up his shop and place leftover Hippogil and buttered lentils salad away.   
\--------------------------------------------------- (Change of perspective) ------------------------------------------------------  
“Let’s see here, I have closed and locked the doors, now all I have to do is count up todays sales and then I can get home to the wife. Hopefully she is not still mad about the wonklion, I mean it was cute but we already have twelve children we cannot afford a giant meat eating flying beast. That would have probably eaten our children!”. I finished counting the groples and keeps and began to walk home to my tree hut. Our proud and modest capital is surrounded by one of the largest forests of our planet. When our city was built the local predators where running ramped around our then village so we decided to build our houses in the tallest and sturdiest trees. Then we built a wall around our city and built bridges between each house to the main tree where our city hall and shops are, then we built retractable ladders down to the surface to our farms and to go hunting in the main forest. As I arrived home, I my feet felt like rocks on water, as I came round the bind and started up the stairs to my house my youngest Eroiw came bolting down and leapt from the top step screaming “DADAAP!” I caught her in my arms and spun her around in circles before taking her up the rest of the stairs to the front door. Before we entered the house I set my daughter down and told her that we had to be really quiet or else Momam would not let us have icecream. “Honey I am home!” I tried to whisper so that I could sneak into our room, but alas the wood beneath my feet croaked with old age and from the kitchen came a load screech.  
“TAMAROK! You do not allow me to get that adorable Wonklion! And then you have the nerve not only to come home late to our child’s birthday!!! But you try to sneak off to do Holy One knows what! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!” My wife exclaimed.  
I nearly jumped with nervousness and fear as I tried to console her “My dearest wife you know I had to close the shop alone tonight due to Kintelon being out on hunting duty! I am sorry about the wonklion but I feared for our children’s lives! What would we due with a beast like that any way?”   
My wife seemed to be ready to fight my with her words once more. As she was about there was a great roar from the forest and a rumble to the ground. I immediately began to worry, I knew that there had been talks about a strange noises along the coast line. “Wife, I need to know if we are in danger, go and get the kids ready we may need to evacuate to the city hall, it could just be a wonklion mimicking something but I want to be sure!” I felt my heart begin to beat faster and faster as I ran back down the stairs and began to run towards the ropes that led to the lower levels. I dodged many people who were on there way home. As the gates to the city came into my view I saw the gatekeeper slamming the locks in. I called out “What was that noise Ciscofrenk?” He seem worried to see me there and said “GO back to your home!! The gates are shut!”  
\----------------Find out next time what Tamarok is going to do & what The Doctor and Clara are going to do in this story----------------------  


**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in my notebook for ages, I have rewritten it seventeen times! If you notice any errors or any thing you thing should be changed due to me being from America please let me know. To the haters, I am not perfect and I am not a writer for Doctor Who, any plot mistakes or holes are mine and I own up to them. Hope you enjoy as we journey together through the planet Spriltellis. Here is what the trees in the forest look like  
>  https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3c/05/c4/3c05c4c5d065498962671690edcd51b3.jpg  
> Here is what I think the natives would wear Females:http://www.pinkboutique.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/1200x1762/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/1/6/1646808992.jpg  
> Males would wear hooded dark purple and green to hunt and other colors would mean where they work and what part of the city they would live in. The natives look like humans that are part black leopard with claws and sharp teeth, they keep their hair long and dye the tips different colors.


End file.
